Just Don't Hurt Me
by twins1729
Summary: After an arguement, Kendall and Carlos lead themselves into a heavier situation.


**AN:**I've been working on this forever. I think this is supposed to take place after "Big Time Crush," but it doesn't have to. Thanks to shisou_eimin for looking this over for me. Mistakes are mine, though.

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, BTR isn't mine. I promise you though, I am working on it.

It starts with a shove and Kendall stumbling backwards. Then before he has a chance to even stand, a fist comes into contact with his jaw. It's not a hard punch, but it does sting and make his eyes water.

This time he regains his balance and grabs Carlos by the shoulders tightly. He can see the Latino wince, but he doesn't care. He begins to shake the shorter man violently, as if he was a misbehaving child. Of course he doesn't want to hurt him, not really, but when he's fighting this intensely he doesn't think about things like that. This is a moment where he would throw the gloves off his hands and helmet off his head, nothing on his mind except trying to get the fucker on the other team that called his teammate a fag.

Before Kendall gets too upset and does something he'll really regret, he eases up; watching as the anger still burns in Carlos' deep eyes.

"Do you have that little respect for me?" Carlos chokes out. Kendall can see the brown eyes fill modestly with water.

"I was just trying to help!" He repeats for the tenth time. "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you!"

Carlos let's out a strangled sob and shoves Kendall once again. It looks as if he means to go around Kendall and leave the room, but Kendall doesn't see this. He roughly grabs the fabric of Carlos' collar and swings him around.

"I just wanted to help you find a girlfriend! You're always fucking whining about it!" He's screaming in the other boy's face; Carlos' eyes are shut tight. He can feel the spit flying onto his caramel skin.

"I didn't ask for anyone's help! And I only whine when the rest of you rub your girlfriends in my face." He grips Kendall's wrist tightly and pulls it from his shirt. Kendall takes his arm back, fighting the urge to grab at Carlos once again. "I mean, I get it! You're all better than me; I'm used to it by now. It would just be nice if you all would shut up about it once in a while!"

Kendall wants to feel bad when he hears the Latino's words, but he only gets defensive. "I'm sorry you're that insecure," he mocks, "But you let me do it! And you didn't even care that it didn't work out until James and Logan said something."

"It's just that you're all always making fun of me. I'm not the one that really wants a girlfriend. It's you guys that want me to have one. Then you convince yourselves that's what I want. Then I get sucked into the delusion and I think I want one, too."

Carlos is now speaking very softly and Kendall is listening intently; it's all beginning to get to him.

It stops when the shorter boy continues.

"You, James, Logan and Jo can all go hell for all I care. You're all nothing but pricks whose joy in life comes from seeing me fail. And trust me, you've cashed in on it plenty of times."

"Do you really think you're that fucking interesting!" Kendall screams before he can think of anything else to say, his frustration getting the best of him. "Are you that fucking arrogant? Do you really think that we all just go around thinking of ways to make you miserable? You are _not_that important!"

Carlos just stares at the taller boy in shock. He has no response and is almost left in a daze. He snaps out of it when he hears Kendall mumbling.

"I knew you were stupid, but this-" But the blond doesn't have a chance to finish because he's suddenly on the floor trying to defend himself.

"I'm not some fucking dumbass!" Carlos is screaming impossibly loud and Kendall can see the tears falling from his eyes, but it doesn't affect his anger. He stands up easily and pushes Carlos against a wall.

"If I were you, I would stop _now_," he speaks through gritted teeth.

"And what if I don't..."

"Then you will see how fucked up I can make you."

It's when he sees the fear in the chocolate eyes that Kendall snaps. He doesn't hit, punch or harm Carlos. What he does surprises them both.

His hands grab a fistful of black hair and his mouth slams onto the other. Carlos doesn't kiss back. Instead he shoves Kendall away forcefully and slaps him across the face, hard - but then he's gripping the sides of the blond's head and kissing him more powerfully than Kendall kissed him before.

They let the kiss drag on, neither even coming up for air. The tension and anger, however, remains as heavy. Kendall pulls away, almost softly and looks into the Latino's eyes - they are unreadable.

"What the fuck?" Is all Carlos can say.

Kendall shrugs and wraps his arms around his small shoulders. He wants to innocently flirt, but he can't help but remain aggressive. He leans into Carlos for another soft kiss and he can feel the Latino moaning into his mouth. The blond then forcefully pushes his tongue inside the wet heat and it's obvious he wants to be dominant. Carlos plays along, allowing Kendall to dominate.

He feels the blond's mouth leave his own and then travel to his chin and down to his neck. Carlos moans when the other boy begins to lightly suck at his soft skin, but without warning, Kendall bites him.

It shouldn't make him mad, but he was already upset and he can't help but letting the feeling remain.

"Fuck you!" He screams when he pushes Kendall away. Not being able to help rubbing the sensitive area. It's not bad at all, he was exaggerating.

He knows this.

But Kendall's green eyes are suddenly angrier than ever, and playful? Like he knows that Carlos wasn't _really_upset.

"Oh, if that's what you want," Kendall responds mischievously. Then he's grabbing Carlos by the shoulders and pushing him towards the bed.

He looks up at Kendall, surprised, and even tries to hold his shirt down as the blond begins to peel it off. Not really sure if he wants to stop or not. He should be resisting, right? Kendall smirks when he gets Carlos' dress shirt off and pushes him so he's lying on his back. The Latino watches as he then removes his own plaid shirt and crawls on top of him. Again, he wants to resist, but Kendall thrusts his hips at just the right spot and he's gone.

Their kissing resumes with passion. Kendall wanting to take the smaller boy in a way no one has, and Carlos is only going along with what his body is responding to.

When Kendall leans his head down and starts nipping at the Latino's neck once again, Carlos finally begins to realize what's going on. He pushes at Kendall's shoulders and tries to move out from under him.

"Are you trying to rape me or something?" Carlos shrieks while still attempting to break free.

The blond laughs deep and easily maneuvers Carlos's wrists above his head and holds him down properly.

"Shut the fuck up, Carlos. You're enjoying this and you know it. Just calm down and wait for what's coming."

The smaller boy shifts unevenly and Kendall dips his head down one final time. Carlos can feel the mouth on his neck and grows frustrated because he really doesn't enjoy it that much. When Kendall lifts his head, he's proud to see a purple bruise marking the tan skin. Distracted, Carlos moves a bit under him, and Kendall has to pin him back down.

"I told you to calm down," the blond growls and pins Carlos' wrists with one hand, while using the other to remove the rest of his clothes.

Carlos doesn't want to weaken, but he knows this is Kendall. And Kendall would stop if he _really_wanted him to. Right?

"Kendall," he breathes out softly. The resisting forcing him to lose energy.

"What?" The blond snaps as he's trying to remove Carlos' pants with one hand.

"Just… please," he gulps, "Don't hurt me, okay?"

Kendall keeps his head turned down as he nods. He can't do more than that. He's trying to keep the aggression alive, because he's _really_turned on.

He gets Carlos' jeans and boxers off of only one leg before he gives up. At least he can reach his goal now. Deciding he doesn't need to be fully naked as well, Kendall only gets his jeans down past his hips. All the time holding Carlos down with one hand.

Carlos is breathing hard, obviously nervous, but he's still not struggling much. He trusts Kendall. Again, he hopes. When he feels something wet at his entrance, he opens his mouth to protest, but stops when his realizes it's only a small finger. Still, it hurts a little, and is more than a little uncomfortable.

It's quiet for the next few minutes, save for Carlos' quiet whimpering.

Once Kendall is pleased with his work – having added several fingers along the way – he spits into his free hand and lathers up his aching cock. Very gently, he places the tip at the Latino's entrance. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he actually hurt the other boy, so he has to be careful.

Carlos sucks in a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut, but he doesn't push Kendall away. Kendall smiles and kisses the side of his mouth.

After a few long minutes, Kendall's all the way in and he lets out a deep moan. God Carlos is fucking tight. He stays still, watching the smaller boy's face. It's full of discomfort and it almost makes him want to pull out. But then the dark eyes are looking up at him and Carlos nods.

Kendall smiles devilishly and pulls all the way out, only to push right back in.

"Fuuuuuck," Carlos groans and wraps the leg that isn't constricted with clothing around Kendall's waist.

The blond decides to readjust himself, while continuing to grind his dick inside the caramel boy's hole. He takes his hands and places each on one of Carlos' wrists that are still lying above his head.

Carlos looks so fucking hot like this, and he can't help but lean down and give him one last sloppy kiss before pulling out and pushing back in. The Latino keeps moaning, and it only makes Kendall even hornier. To know he's pleasuring the other boy like this.

And to think this all started with a fight.

Kendall keeps going. It feels too good to let up. It's a steady pace until Carlos starts whimpering something about Kendall needing to go deeper. The taller boy can only think that maybe he's not hitting Carlos prostate dead on, so he focuses on attacking it. His hips are stiff and it's hard to maneuver with his pants just above his knees, but he's trying to keeps his thrusts as accurate as possible.

Again, Carlos' moans only drive him even crazier and before he knows it, he's relentlessly pounding into the small boy. Eventually he let's up on Carlos' arms and he feels them wrap around his shoulders and pulls him down as close as possible. Both are still wearing their under shirts, so he can't feel their naked chests rub together, but it's still so fucking hot.

Before Kendall can even decide whether or not he wants to pull out, he's right there. And he's coming harder than any orgasm in his life and Carlos just groans in response. Obviously feeling Kendall's seed filling his insides.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Carlos moans and then he's coming, too. It covers his white shirt and the blond bites his lip. He's way too tired to get turned on again.

As soon as Carlos is quiet, Kendall pulls out. His hips are sore and cramped. He lies flat on his back and stretches his legs and pulls his pants back up. Why didn't he just take them off?

Carlos is lying still and hasn't even closed his legs.

"Carlos?" Kendall asks quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

Carlos smiles a bit and turns to face Kendall.

"I'm fine. Thank you for being careful."

Kendall leans over and wraps his arm around the smaller boy.

"I would never have hurt you. I know we were fighting earlier, but we would have made up, and I would have stopped if you-"

"I know, Kendall," Carlos sighs and pulls the blond in for a soft kiss, "I know."

They both smile after the kiss and go back in for another. Only a few moments pass before they hear someone enter the apartment. Kendall jumps up in case it's James. They're in his and Carlos' room and he doesn't want the pretty boy to see them like this.

Carlos stretches and sits up. He pulls his pants and boxers onto his right leg and begins to take off his shirt since it's covered in his jizz.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Kendall speaks before opening the door.

"Sure," Carlos responds while looking for a clean t-shirt.

"Wear your purple one, you look cute in that."

Carlos looks up and blushes, and finds his purple shirt.

They'll definitely talk later.


End file.
